


How I Met Your Father

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Luke and Ashton are fathers, M/M, Meetcute story, they have two kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke and Ashton go back to recollect the epic tale of how they met. or...Their kids beg them to tell them the story of how they met each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Elliot? What are you doing up so late?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Ashton barked, face angry. His son, Elliot cowered down and let his long blonde hair cover a better part of his face.  
  
“P-Papa I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep because of nightmares and I only wanted one glass of milk.” Elliot’s voice quivered, sounding guilty and apologetic. And well…how could Ashton stay mad at his youngest son who took after Luke. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and shy nature, Elliot was the perfect picture of a longer haired Luke.  
  
“It’s okay son. You just gave me a scare.” Ashton said tiredly, stifling his oncoming yawn.   
  
“You’re not mad?” Elliot asked, blue eyes peeking out from the blonde locks. He sounded hopeful and relieved.**

**  
“No Ell. Let’s get you some milk, yeah?” Ashton says, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a Monsters Inc. cup.  
  
“I love Monsters Inc.!” Elliot cheered, but flinched when Ashton shushed him. “Sorry.” He whispered.  
  
“It’s alright. Just mind your voice. You don’t want to wake your father or brother do you?” Ashton whispered back, handing a half full glass of milk to his seven year old.**

**  
“Too late for that. What’s going on Ash?” Luke asked, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.  
  
“Baby, why are you awake?” Ashton sighed.   
  
“I heard voices and got worried when you weren’t in bed. Remember what happened last time I didn’t find you in bed?” Luke asked, eyes narrowed. Ashton flushed both in amusement and shock from his husband’s words. That had happened when they were kids and Ashton was an idiot. **

**“Not in front of the kid Luke.” Ashton said through gritted teeth.  
  
“What not in front of the kid?” A fourth voice piped up and in walked the Irwin’s eldest child.   
  
“Chase, it’s 2AM. Why in the world are you awake?” Ashton asked in frustration. The twelve year old shrugged and pulled a chair out to sit in it.  **

**  
“Same as father. I heard voices and got apprehensive.” He answered.  
  
“Yay! Party?” Elliot asked innocently, struggling to pull a chair out next to Chase’s. Luke giggled at the younger boy’s actions and followed suit.  
  
“No. No party Ell. Go to bed. You too Chase.” Ashton said sternly. “And you.” He said, pointing to Luke who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “You should know better. Don’t make me punish you too.” He joked, making Chase groan in disgust.  
  
“But everyone’s here. Papa, tell us about the story of how you and father met!” Elliot begged, accidentally letting some milk dribble down his chin, causing Chase to laugh.  
  
“I’d love to tell you the story!” Luke blurted, getting starry eyed at the memory.   
  
“Lucas.” Ashton said in a warning tone. Luke looked downward just as Elliot did moments ago and it almost made the elder boy laugh.  
  
“Please Papa, please?” Elliot begged, making his eyes wide and watery. Luke mimicked him and added “Yeah Ash, please? We’re all up and aren’t going to bed anytime soon and it’s a weekend. Pretty please?” **

**  
Ashton face palmed at his husband’s childish actions and Chase snickered. It was funny how much Elliot took after Luke.  
  
“Fine. But only a small part. It’s a long story and you do need your rest, okay honey?” Ashton agreed reluctantly.   
  
“Yes Papa.”  
“Yes Ash.”  
  
“I was talking to our son Luke.” Ashton says in an amused tone. Luke flushed a light pink, muttering a “I knew that.”**

**“Alright so let’s see…it all began one random Tuesday-**

**  
“It was a Wednesday you goof!” Luke corrected, giggling when Ashton faux glared at him.**

**  
“Right, so it all began on a random Wednesday. I was just making a run to the bakery because I was getting late to work and didn’t have time to make myself breakfast when**

A younger Ashton burst through the café doors and collided chest to chest with someone else, effectively knocking both of them over.  
  
“Dude, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Ashton apologized, getting up and helping the stranger up as well.  
  
“No worries dude, you missed my paper by this much.” The stranger spoke easily, making a gesture with his fingers. Ashton turned his head to see what the guy meant and felt bad seeing that there was coffee on the floor. Not only did he practically ruin this guy’s day by spilling his coffee, he ruined the janitor’s by making him clean this up. It wasn’t his day today.  
  
“I’m so sorry man. Here, I’ll buy you another one.” Ashton offered.  
  
“It’s all good. It’s just a coffee.” The boy reiterated.  
  
“I insist. I feel really bad.” Ashton spoke, knowing karma would bite him in the butt if he didn’t. Besides, this tall and blonde boy looked like a pretty chill guy is Ashton did say so himself. Maybe they could turn out to be friends because of this whole ordeal.  
  
“Well…alright then. It was black coffee with two creams and four sugars.” The blonde spoke with a grin. “I’ll find a seat in the meantime.”

  
“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Ashton promised, finding his way in line. Once he grabbed the order, he made his way to the booth the blonde was at and set his coffee down.   
  
“Are you not going to sit?” The blonde asked expectantly.   
  
“You want the guy who spilled coffee on you to sit with you?” Ashton asked dryly. If this was some joke, it wasn’t very funny.   
  
“No. I want the guy who apologized and bought me another coffee to sit with me.” The blonde grinned in a friendly manner. Ashton shrugged, not able to lose anything at this point and settled himself across from the taller boy.

  
“So Ashton. That’s an interesting name.” The blonde mused, noticing the black ink on his coffee cup.  
  
“Oh. Thanks.” Ashton said passively, too focused on other thoughts.   
  
“You look like you’re having one of _those_ days.” The blonde commented, taking a large swig of his coffee.

  
“I am.” Ashton offered him. “Nothing’s going right.”

 

“Well you met me. Isn’t that something right?” The blonde boy joked.

 

“We’ll see.” Ashton humored him. Before their little banter could continue, Ashton’s eyes lit up in realization as they shifted into a color burning on the edge of hazel-green.   
  
“Oh shit!” He cried, grabbing his coffee and frantically getting up.  
  
“Everything okay?” The taller boy asked in concern, blue eyes going guarded.  
  
“I totally forgot that I’m supposed to get to work in FIVE minutes!” Ashton cried out frantically.   
  
“Hey, don’t sweat it. I drove here if you need a ride.” He offered Ashton who looked at him in disbelief.   
  
“You’d seriously drive me there? You barely know me!” Ashton said in shock.  
  
“I’m a good judge of character.” The blonde shrugged, leading Ashton to his car which turned out to be a corvette and wow he struck gold. Upon entering the car, Ashton relaxed as he gave directions to his workplace.

 

Ashton then noted a picture dangling from the mirror inside the car. There were three blonde boys. One was of course the victim of Ashton’s hurricane akin entrance to the bakery. Another looked a lot older and somehow wise, but the last one was what caught Ashton’s eye. He was absolutely beautiful. His blonde hair was quaffed up and looked adorable. His eyes were a baby blue that somehow seemed to scream ‘youngest child’. He even had a lip ring on his bottom puffy pink lip.  
  
“Hey, who’s that?” Ashton asked dumbly, unaware of how infatuated he sounded. The blonde who was driving him smirked and chuckled a bit.   
  
“That’s my baby bro, Luke. He’s a right heartthrob alright.” The blonde answered, making Ashton blush a bit. He didn’t mean to sound so obvious, but of course his lameness came back to haunt him.   
  
“I just think your parents did a good job.” Ashton shrugged. “On all three of you really. Hey, you know I never got your name actually.” he adds quickly.   
  
“Jack. Jack Hemmings. Nice to meet you.” The boy answered with a nod.   
  
“Yeah, likewise.” Ashton replied just as Jack reached his workplace.  
  
“Alright man, see you around. Hopefully.” Jack says.  
  
“Sure. And uh…totally just curious, is your brother-

  
“Yeah he’s single but he’s not looking to date anyone. Sorry man.” Jack said, looking genuinely apologetic. “You seem like a nice guy, but my brother is a free spirit.”   
  
“Thanks anyways. For the ride and stuff. Later.” Ashton waved, getting out and walking into the building, the picture of the cute little blonde still fresh in his mind.

 

**“And that’s how I met your uncle Jack.” Ashton grinned, laughing like crazy when Elliot pouted and complained that it wasn’t the story he asked for.  
  
“Does this mean Father totally rejected you at first?” Chase asked with tears of mirth in his eyes. Luke himself giggled at that, making Ashton roll his eyes.  
  
“Yeah yeah. Your father wasn’t an easy man to charm, but he was definitely worth it.” Ashton said with a fond smile.   
  
“Stooooop. Not in front of the kids.” Luke whined when Chase gagged and Elliot looked awestruck. **

**  
“Do you think I can charm Penelope?” The seven year old asked with the familiar signs of hope.**

**  
“Of course you can.” Luke answered at the same time Ashton asked “Who the heck is Penelope?”**

**“Penelope is this girl in his class that doesn’t even know he exists.” Chase sneers, laughing obnoxiously when Elliot tells him to shut up.**

**  
“Don’t talk to your brother like that.” Ashton scolds Elliot. The younger boy widened his blue eyes innocently and frowned.**

**  
“But he started it!” Elliot protested, crossing his arms.  
  
**

**“Then set an example and be the one to finish it.” Ashton says firmly. Elliot pouted, but muttered a small apology to Chase.  
  
“And you young man. Don’t put your brother down.” Luke chastised, making Chase roll his hazel eyes and apologize to Elliot in turn.  
  
“Papa, can you please finish telling the story now?” Elliot begged, hopping anxiously in his chair. Ashton chuckled and agreed, getting into it now.**

**  
“Right, let’s see. So a few days after I had met your Uncle Jack, is when I met him-**

Ashton entered the bakery as usual and caught sight of a familiar, yet somehow different mop of blonde hair. The hazel eyed boy grinned and walked over to him after grabbing his coffee. Being ten minutes early apparently meant seeing another Hemmings boy.

  
“Hey, you’re Jack’s brother, right?” Ashton asked politely, waiting for the boy to gesture he could sit down.  
  
“Right. How do you know Jack?” The boy asked.

  
“I ran into him the other day and managed to spill coffee all over him.” Ashton admitted guiltily.

  
“Oh! You must be Ashton. He did mention you. I’m Ben, the oldest one, nice to meet you man.” The boy said, features turning friendly as he shook Ashton’s hand.  
  
“He mentioned me?” Ashton asked. These Hemmings boys were rather friendly and forgiving, something Ashton could really get used to out here.

 

“Yeah, he said you totally drooled over our littlest one, Luke.” Ben laughed. Ashton chuckled awkwardly and corrected that claim. He was merely admiring what god gave the boy.

  
“Good. Because he’s off limits.” Ben said seriously. “We protect that boy like it’s our only job in life so don’t mess with him.” he added in.  
  
“I wasn’t going to!” Ashton insisted, giving jazz hands. And then Ben broke into a burst of laughter, slapping Ashton on the shoulder.   
  
“Bro I’m totally pulling your leg. But you should’ve seen your face.” Ben snickered, smirking victoriously.   
  
“That wasn’t funny.” Ashton said with a poker face.

 

“From here it was.” Ben replied. “So you’re the CEO of that camera company near downtown, huh?” Ben said, making conversation.   
  
“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Ashton asked. He didn’t recall mentioning that to Jack when they met.   
  
“Dude, first off, you’re slightly famous. Second, he dropped you off at work and apparently caught sight of your ID badge.” Ben explained like it was obvious.

  
“Right. That makes sense.” Ashton hummed.

  
“So how old are you mister CEO?” Ben asked interestedly.   
  
“24.” Ashton replied nonchalantly. Ben’s eyes widened and he set his coffee cup down just so he could process Ashton’s answer.  
  
“You’re 24 and the CEO of a company?” Ben asked in shock. He was clearly impressed, something that Ashton was used to, but could never really get _used_ to if that made sense.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Ashton replied, chuckling nervously and running a hand through his hair.

  
“Dude, you’re no doubt making some serious bank.” Ben said with no filter.

  
“I make a decent amount.” Ashton answered awkwardly.   
  
“That’s admirable man. Not many people can get their life in check at that age. It’s impressive.” Ben complimented, making Ashton’s heart soar. He worked his ass off to get where he is and Ben was one of the only people to not assume his job was simply handed to him through nepotism. It was nice to be appreciated or just acknowledged.   
  
“Thanks. So what do you do? How old are you?” Ashton asked curiously, stirring his coffee.  
  
“I’m 28. I just work at this dental clinic down the block.” Ben answered.  
  
“Hey, I go there. I’m surprised I never saw you.” Ashton said, smiling.  
  
“Yeah well, I recently got the job actually. I used to work at a record store until Luke motivated me to actually get a better paying job.” Ben said, sounding fond. This Luke was certainly an enigma to Ashton. One minute he’s being protected by his brothers and the next, he was coaching them through life.

 

“He sounds like he really cares about you.” Ashton said with a smile. He remembers when he and his siblings were like that. Back when Ashton lived with them…

  
“We all kind of have to care about each other. We’re all we’ve got.” Ben reveals with a bittersweet smile.  
  
“Did you leave home or…?” Ashton asks.   
  
“Yeah. We left Melbourne to make a life here in New York. Our parents couldn’t stop crying, such saps.” Ben snorted, but Ashton saw the hurt in Ben’s eyes of having to leave his family behind.   
  
“And since Luke is the baby, they made sure to make you and Jack protect him.” Ashton concluded to which Ben nodded. Before they could keep talking, Ashton’s phone rang, meaning a client was calling. He sighed, excusing himself and Ben nodded in understanding.

 

**“And that’s how-**

**“You met Uncle Ben! Papa, stop messing! You’re supposed to tell us how you met _father_. Not Uncle Jack and Ben.” Elliot whined, frowning his childish frown.  
  
“Relax honey, I’m getting there.” Ashton promised. Elliot however wasn’t convinced as he turned to his father now, hopping into his lap and gripping at his shirt.  
  
“Father, can _you_ please tell the story? Pretty please?” Elliot asked and Ashton faked a wounded look whilst Chase was simply amused.  
  
“Of course Ell.” Luke agreed, ruffling the boy’s luscious blonde hair.   
  
“Let’s see, I was actually at his company because I had bought a camera and was having technical difficulties and the customer service was _not_ complying.” Luke said, giggling at the memory. Ashton smiled in affection because Luke was so adorable back then and he remained just as adorable to this day.**

 

“Excuse me, I need to speak to someone of higher authority because let me tell you, I have much to complain about.” Luke said, voice shaky in the beginning, but gaining confidence as it went on. The receptionist took a look at the long limbed blonde boy and suppressed a groan of annoyance. Luke noticed this and his confidence wavered.

 

“Sir, have you tried calling customer service first?” She asked, talking as if Luke were a child. The blonde boy’s knees buckled slightly and he did his best to throw his nerves out the large window beside him.  
  
“I did. And they were no help at all. I was put on hold for about two to three hours each time.” He answered, crossing his arms.  
  
“Did you call more than once?” She asked in a bored tone.  
  
“Yes. I called every day for four days. And I’m very displeased with the service I’m getting through this company.” Luke announced.  
  
“Let me see if the manager is in. Just take a seat for now.” She sighed uninterestedly, pointing to the luxurious couches in the lobby. Luke wasn’t happy with how things were going at the moment, but he didn’t have much of a choice so he did as he was told.  
  
_“Good morning sir. Sorry to bother you with something so trivial, but there’s a young boy here to strike a complaint against customer service. Mhmm, yes, alright, I’ll let him know.”_ The receptionist spoke, hanging up the phone with her manicured hand that was coated in hellish red. Luke didn’t like how she called him a little boy practically.  
  
“Sorry, but he’s busy at the moment. He said you can schedule an appointment with him on…December 16th.” She informs him after glancing at a calendar on her computer.  
  
“That’s over a month away!” Luke exclaimed, flabbergasted.  
  
“There’s nothing more I can do for you right now sir.” She replied, not even making eye contact.   
  
“This is utterly unprofessional and I demand to speak to whoever is in charge of this forsaken company!” Luke said, having enough. His raise in volume apparently caught the receptionist’s attention and she adjusted her glasses a bit and sighed once more.  
  
“That would be the CEO of this building and he has more pressing matters to attend to than listen to the complaints of some Uni student.” She makes clear, using a mother tone. Luke’s lip wobbled, but he quickly regained composure and strutted through the door behind the receptionist despite her protests. He heard her grab the phone and no doubt call security, but Luke was getting his two cents in if it was the last thing he did. Before he could really prepare what he’d say once he found the bloody CEO, he crashed right into someone. Luke groaned, having hit his head pretty hard and he blinked to see some man in a decent suit and tie looking angry. His hair was all swooshy and jet black as was his suit.  
  
“Who authorized your entrance here and who the hell are you?” The man asked, angrily picking up the briefcase Luke had accidentally knocked out of his grip.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-

  
“Save it. I’m late for a meeting.” The rude man said, brushing past Luke roughly. 

  
“I hate this company.” Luke muttered, crossing his arms.   
  
“Hey, are you alright? Why are you on the floor?” A nice (how someone sounded nice in this building escaped Luke) voice asked, crouching down.   
  
“No! I’ve been treated like absolute shit since I got here.” Luke said, sounding like an upset child. The man crouched down chuckled a little, but not rudely. He stood up tall and offered Luke a hand to lift him up which Luke accepted after slight hesitance.   
  
“Luke?” The man asked, squinting his eyes and sweeping a crease away from his own pristine black suit.  
  
“How do you know my name?” Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrow. This guy didn’t look familiar. He had golden brown curls and bright, yet sharp hazel-green eyes. He looked kind of younger and a hell of a lot nicer than the other man Luke knocked down.  
  
“I know your brothers; Jack and Ben.” The man explained. “I’m Ashton.” He greeted, holding his hand out again for Luke to take. Luke noticed that Ashton was staring a bit and cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Ashton coughed and blushed a bit before regaining his serious stance.  
  
“So can you lead me to the CEO of this wretched place? I have a complaint or two that need to be filed.” Luke says, remembering why he came here in the first place.  
  
“What complaints?” Ashton asked in amusement at Luke’s determination.

  
“I tried to call customer service to help me fix this problem in my camera and they kept putting me on hold for hours and they were no help at all and when I went to the store, they told me to go to the company and that’s where I met the world’s worst receptionist who treated me like a four year old and totally didn’t respect me and then-wow, why are you laughing?!” Luke asked, glaring at Ashton who couldn’t stop chuckling.   
  
“I’m sorry Luke. Just, can I see the camera and what the problem is?” Ashton asked carefully, clearing his throat. Luke just looked really cute when he was angry. Like a cat about to pounce.  
  
“I don’t know how much help you’ll be. I’d really rather just speak to the CEO, but here.” Luke sighed, handing over his black camera and telling Ashton the problem. Ashton turned the camera on and squinted for three seconds before deducing what the problem was and how exactly to fix it. He handed the camera back to Luke who widened his eyes in shock.  
  
“How’d you know to do that?” Luke asked, impressed and actually pleased.  
  
“Being the CEO kind of means I should be able to handle something like this. I’ll talk to customer service at once and make sure they’re doing their job and as for the receptionist, she’ll be getting fired. This isn’t the first time someone’s complained about her.” Ashton said with a friendly smile. Luke blinked in shock, then his cheeks slowly grew vermillion in embarrassment. This guy was so nice and here Luke was, sounding like such a bitch about a few attitude problems.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” He blurted, cheeks still burning.  
  
“I’m the one who should be apologizing. My employees know they need to show respect to everyone here.” Ashton says, looking angry, making Luke gulp.  
  
“Well, thank you. For helping me out and actually listening unlike anyone else here.” Luke says gratefully.    
  
“It’s no problem. Anything for a Hemmings. You three are the nicest people I’ve ever met.” Ashton winks, making Luke beam at the praise.   
  
“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” Luke says, moving to leave the building.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Ashton called, looking nervous when Luke turned around.   
  
“Yes?” Luke asked in confusion.

 

“I was just wondering…if you’re ever free sometime, maybe I could show you some nice restaurants or something here. Ben mentioned that you guys were kind of new around here.” Ashton offered, smiling hopefully. Luke however frowned, biting his lip and feeling awkward as hell.  
  
“Are you like asking me out?” Luke asked for clarification.

  
“Erm, maybe.” Ashton said, smiling still that hopeful smile. Luke rubbed his shoulder and shook his head slowly.  
  
“Look Ashton. You’re a really nice guy from what I’ve seen so far and I appreciate what you did for me today, but I just…I don’t need someone like _that_ in my life right now.” Luke told him as politely as he could. Ashton looked a bit crushed, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.” Ashton apologizes, smiling dejectedly.

  
“You didn’t. Honest. I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings or anything.” Luke insisted.  
  
“Well, what about we go as friends. Your bothers could come too. I still really like all three of you. You’re easily the nicest people I’ve met in New York.” Ashton offered, looking like he regretted asking again. Luke felt bad for making it seem like he didn’t like Ashton at all, so he put a hand on Ashton’s shoulder and nodded.  
  
“I’d like that. Ben and Jack would too.” He agreed easily. Ashton smiled brighter at that and nodded.   
  
“Okay, this Saturday then.” Ashton offered. Luke nodded and so it was set.

 

**“And _that’s_ how we met.” Luke finished, looking like he was feeling nostalgic.  
  
“You rejected Papa? Why?” Chase asked, looking caught off guard.   
  
“You didn’t love Papa?” Elliot asked, looking like his life was a lie.**

**  
“Hey now, no one falls in love at first sight. It takes time.” Ashton says, holding in laughter at their sons’ dramatic reactions.  
  
“But Father didn’t even give you a chance to charm him.” Elliot protests.  
  
“Well yes and no. I wormed my way into that chance.” Ashton laughed.  
  
“You sure did. This guy can’t take no for an answer.” Luke snorted, smiling fondly at his husband. Ashton smirked in response.  
  
“So then what happened?” Chase pressed.  
  
“Aw, look who got interested in our life story.” Ashton teased, bursting into laughter when Chase got flustered and rolled his eyes.  
  
“But finish the story father!” Elliot demanded.    
  
“Alright little tyke, it’s super late and we really should get some sleep. We’ll continue the story tomorrow.” Ashton spoke decidedly.   
  
“But it was getting good for once.” Chase protested.  
  
“Too bad. Wait until tomorrow you two. Bed, now.” Ashton said sternly and the two boys reluctantly retreated to their room.  
  
“You look sexy when you establish authority, you know?” Luke whispered into Ashton’s ear, pressing a kiss to it.   
  
“Yeah?” Ashton smirked.   
  
“Yeah.” Luke said, biting his lip.  
  
“Let me really establish some before our bedtime, yeah?” Ashton offered, gripping Luke’s bum. The blonde whimpered and nodded desperately as Ashton led them to their bedroom to get it on.  **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens. Drama and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments. Just sayin ;)

**“Ugh, damnit Ash, my ass is killing me.” Luke complained once he woke up. Ashton wasn’t ever very gentle during sex, something Luke loved in the moment, but it quite literally bit him in the ass later. The only positive thing he could think about right now was that they changed the sheets before they slept so it didn’t feel dirty.  
  
“Want me to help?” Ashton smirks, tapping it playfully only to earn a yelp from the blonde.  
  
“Ash!” Luke half scolded, half whined. He pouted until Ashton gave in and cuddled him, kissing him passionately to distract from the pain. And it worked…until they heard feet barreling toward their room and frantically pulled away from each other.**

**  
“Father? Papa?” Elliot’s voice asked quietly from their door.**

**  
“Come on in Ell.” Luke called and their youngest son waddled in, jumping up to their bed and squeezing his way in between the couple.**

**  
“Can you finish telling the story now?” Elliot asked politely. Luke cooed and ruffled the boy’s luscious hair despite his protests.  
  
“Can we Ash?” Luke asked with a grin. He clearly loved hearing the story as much as Elliot. **

**  
“I suppose, but call your brother. I’m sure he’d love to hear the part where your Father gets insanely embarrassed.” Ashton said with a smirk, but his regretful look gave away that he didn’t mean to do whatever he did in the past.  
  
“CHASE! COME HERE!” Elliot hollered, causing Luke and Ashton to cover their ears mercifully.   
  
“What?” Chase asked irritably, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.   
  
“Papa’s gonna tell us the next part of the story!” Elliot cheered. Chase woke up slightly at this news and shrugged, making his way over to the bed. He took the spot next to Ashton seeing as the middle was taken and he always felt closer to the elder of his dads.**

**“So there we were at the restaurant; Luke, his brothers and I that is. And let me tell you, Jack and Ben asked plenty of questions back then…**

“So did you go to Uni at all?” Jack prodded, gulping down his coke and leaning in to hear Ashton’s answer.  
  
“I did for a bit, but-

  
“Cool, which one?” Ben interrupted. Were it anyone else, Ashton would be irritated, but the Hemmings boys had a certain charm that Ashton couldn’t explain. Their friendly demeanors and genuinely interested smiles had Ashton not complaining a bit about their nosiness and curiosity.   
  
“NYU.” Ashton replied, taking a sip of his lemonade. He admittedly let his gaze move to the youngest Hemmings boy and allowed it to linger there. The leggy blonde was constantly looking around, leading Ashton to assume that he had a short attention span. His blue eyes wandered to and fro and at times settled on his drink in front of him as he went for a gulp.

  
“So Luke, how do you like New York so far?” Ashton asked, hoping he didn’t sound too interested in the cute blonde. It was bad enough that Jack and Ben were onto his crush before he’d met the boy.

  
“S’fine. Not too sure about where anything is though. I need to take a tour sometime because Jack and Ben went without me.” He said accusingly, earning a noogie from Jack.   
  
“Well I could show you around if you’d like? I’ve been here for about three years now.” Ashton offered offhandedly.  
  
“Maybe.” Luke answered with a half-smile. Before more questions could be asked, the food came and the Hemmings boys dug in, but Ashton noticed Luke fiddling about with his fork.

  
“So what do you do Luke?” Ashton asked with an encouraging smile.  
  
“I’m still studying in Uni.” Luke answered, looking up from his food and letting his fork drop with a clank.  
  
“Manners Lucas.” Jack muttered, but Ashton heard it and smiled at the brotherly action.  
  
“Sorry.” Luke mumbled back.  
  
“Where do you study?” Ashton questioned.

  
“NYU actually.” Luke answered with a smile. Ashton returned it full force and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jack and Ben who were exchanging looks.  
  
“Can you guys stop awkwardly flirting? We’re trying to eat.” Ben joked, taking a swig of his beer. Ashton managed to stay cool and collected, but Luke was another story. His face turned flustered, but it contrasted with the glare that was surfacing right after.  
  
“We’re not _flirting_ Ben. God. We’re having conversation.” He said, as though being accused of flirting with Ashton was the equivalent of piling manure for a living. Ashton’s heart sank, but on the outside he cleared his throat and said “He’s right. We’re only talking.”

  
“Well whatever. Thanks for paying for dinner bro, but Jack and I have to jet because of the thing at the place!” Ben winked, yanking Jack up and raced out the door. Ashton blinked before he could process what was happening.

  
“I’m so sorry about them. You don’t have to pay for us, god they’re so embarrassing.” Luke apologized, pulling his wallet out.  
  
“Hey, no worries. I was planning on paying anyways.” Ashton insisted, taking his credit card out.  
  
“You really don’t need to do that.” Luke insisted, looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

“I insist.” Ashton smiled as the waiter came to collect it.  
  
“So CEO of a company at 24. I didn’t realize you were _the_ Ashton Irwin when I met you.” Luke says, deciding he might as well ask questions of his own.

 

“Does that change anything?” Ashton asks with a laugh.  
  
“Nothing other than the fact that instead of living in an apartment like I assumed you did at first, you probably live in a mansion or something.” Luke admits, smiling sheepishly.

  
“Can I show you something?” Ashton asked carefully. Luke looked like he was about to say no, but something changed and he found himself slowly nodding, getting up from his chair.  
  
“Lead the way Mister Irwin.”

 

…

  
“Why are we here?” Luke asked in confusion. They were on 6th street where a line of less than luxurious but more than slum status apartments were strewn.

 

“Guess which one is mine.” Ashton grinned. Luke widened his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“No. There’s no way you live _here_.” Luke said with finality in his tone.  
  
“And why not, pray tell?” Ashton asked in amusement.   
  
“You’re Ashton Irwin. Why do you live here?” Luke asked, not able to comprehend.

 

“Because Blondie. I like _feeling_ rich, not _looking_ it. Looking it is bragging to the world. Feeling it gives me the sense of accomplishment I was looking for in the start. I don’t want my goals to change just because my bank account did.” Ashton answered honestly. Luke felt a shiver run up his spine at how earnest Ashton seemed. He was so…real.  
  
“You cold?” Ashton asked, shrugging off his jacket.

  
“N-no. It’s fine.” Luke denied, but Ashton still draped his jacket over the blonde’s shoulders.  
  
“Thanks I guess.” Luke said softly.

  
“What do you want to be when you’re older Luke?” Ashton asked.  
  
“You.” Luke said without thinking. Ashton’s look of shock was enough to snap Luke back to reality (Oh there goes gravity (I’m so sorry)). He shrugged off Ashton’s jacket and handed it to him with a force enough to not let him protest.  
  
“I meant I want to be proud of who I am. But I’m scared that while I’m off chasing success, failure will creep its way in.” Luke corrects, blushing a bit.

  
“You mind if I give you some advice?” Ashton asks, locking gazes with Luke intensely. Luke gestured for him to go on.  
  
“Don’t chase success. Chace excellence and trust me, success will chase you.” Ashton spoke wisely, making Luke smile.   
  
“Were you a philosophy major?” Luke asked playfully and call Ashton crazy, but it sounded like the blonde was flirting.

  
“No. I was a music major.” Ashton revealed.   
  
“Didn’t peg you as the artistic type. But in any case, that was really good advice. Thank you.” Luke nodded.

 

“Anytime.” Ashton waved off. And then there was the silent part of the night. But it wasn’t awkward, it was just there. Throughout the duration of it, Ashton and Luke were looking at each other. Ashton with heart eyes and Luke with appreciative ones. But I guess fate had a way with feelings because Ashton was a bold person and so he saw opportunity and took it. He slowly leaned forward toward Luke who panicked and turned to the side, shutting his eyes. And Ashton’s lips collided with the blonde’s burning cheek.

  
“Luke?” Ashton asked cautiously once he’d pulled back. The blonde looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
“Don’t do this Ashton. Please.” Luke begged, shaking.  
  
“Do wha-

  
“Be all nice to me. Flirt and treat me like a gentleman by paying for dinner, giving me your jacket, trying to ki-just don’t.” Luke rambled quickly, not looking at the young CEO.  
  
“I paid for dinner for your brothers as well, not just you.” Ashton said weakly, thinking it would make things better.  
  
“What are we doing? Ugh, this is my fault. I led you on and I didn’t mean to. Maybe we’re better off just not talking Ashton.” Luke concluded, but didn’t sound like it was what he really wanted.  
  
“No, no Luke you didn’t. You told me back at the company that you didn’t want a relationship and I’m sorry for trying to kiss you. But don’t stop being friends with me. Please. I meant what I said about liking you and your brothers. I’d rather have you as a friend than not know you at all.” Ashton pleaded. Luke looked hesitant but in the end, sighed.  
  
“We like you too.” He admits. “But we’re friends, okay? Good friends.” Luke makes clear.  
  
“Bffs for life.” Ashton jokes, smiling when Luke giggles.  
  
“Deal.” Luke says, shaking Ashton’s hand and then heading his way home, leaving Ashton feeling something burning of the edge of bittersweet.

 

**“Oh my god. You totally rejected Papa!” Chase laughed, only stopping when Ashton playfully glared him.  
  
“But why? You guys are true love.” Elliot said, sounding personally heartbroken.  
  
“We are. But we weren’t always. We had a tough love life, that’s for sure.” Luke explains, sharing a knowing look with Ashton.**

**  
“So then what happened if you told Papa you didn’t love him?” Chase asked, interested.**

**“Well, there was a bit of bonding I guess.” Ashton shrugged, unsure of how to word it.  
  
“Bonding?” Elliot asked.  
  
“What your Papa means to say is that we got a lot closer as time went on.” Luke said.  
  
“How? If you didn’t love him?” Elliot prodded.  
  
“Well we did things like go to the park, eat at diners, bowling, and just little things like that. Sometimes your Uncle Jack and Ben would come along too.” Luke explained. **

“I never understood how children did that.” Ashton mused as he and Luke sat on their usual bench at the park. Luke hummed a bit before processing Ashton’s words and furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
“Do what?” He asked, looking around for anything against normalcy. Ashton pointed near the monkey bars where a girl was hanging upside down without using her hands. Her parents were taking her picture, looking proud.

  
“Go across the monkey bars?” Luke asked in confusion, looking at a boy doing just that.  
  
“Not that. The girl hanging upside-down.” Ashton chuckled, turning Luke’s face to where he could see.   
  
“You mean you can’t?” Luke asked in amusement.

  
“Wait, you _can_?” Ashton asked, caught off guard.  
  
“I’m sure any kid with a normal childhood could Ash.” Luke giggled, missing the fond look Ashton threw his way due to the nickname.

 

“Alright mister normal childhood. Prove it.” Ashton challenged. Luke smiled, a certain fire igniting in his eyes.   
  
“What do I get if I can?” The blonde asked, warming up to the idea.  
  
“Tell you what. If you can, I’ll buy you ice cream. If you fail, you have to buy me some.” Ashton wagered.  
  
“Oh it’s on Irwin. Just so you know, I prefer mint chocolate chip.” Luke said with a winner’s smile planted on his face. He raced over to the monkey bars and slowly but surely climbed his way up, only to hang down right after, shooting Ashton a smirk. He then released his hands and made cross eyes and stuck his tongue out.  
  
“Aren’t you just the charmer?” Ashton teased, whipping his phone out to take a picture of the silliness that was Luke Hemmings.  
  
“Get one of my good side.” Luke whined, twisting his body and beaming brightly. Ashton had to refrain from saying both sides were perfect and instead snapped about fifty pictures of the perky blonde.

 

“Now grab your wallet because that climbing made me hungry.” Luke said, grabbing Ashton’s hand and dragging him over to the parlor Ashton had shown him and his brothers to weeks ago. Spending two months around with Ashton helped the Hemmings boys become accustomed to where everything was around New York City. Ashton could only laugh at the eagerness Luke was showing. He also tried to ignore the fluttery feeling of Luke holding his hand.

 

When Luke had his cone, they settled into a booth and sat alone together.  
  
“How is it?” Ashton asked, watching Luke devour the poor frozen dairy treat.

  
“Perfect. Thanks by the way.” He says, looking sheepish.

  
“Don’t mention it. If it makes you happy, it’s worth it.” Ashton replies truthfully. But he kind of regretted it when Luke dropped his smile and seemed rather interested in his shoes.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Jack and Ben to come. It feels weird being here without them, you know?” Ashton said, hoping Luke wouldn’t feel too awkward around him anymore. He really needed to control what he said around the blonde boy. Moreover, he needed to get over the boy already. Luckily, Luke perked up at this news.  
  
“That’s great. I haven’t spent time with them in a week or so now.” Luke answered. Ashton was happy that Luke seemed fine now, but as he came to discover, life wasn’t okay with Ashton being happy for too long. When Jack and Ben came in, hell broke loose.  
  
“Aw, our baby bro and best friend have canoodled at last.” Jack teased, pinching Luke’s cheeks.  
  
“Wh-what?” Luke asked, lost. Ben caught on to Jack’s antics and snickered.  
  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were a gold digger, eh Lukey?” Ben joined in, ruffling the youngest boy’s hair.  
  
“Huh?” Luke asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
“You and Ashton are boyfriends and you didn’t think to tell us?” Jack said, knowing Luke’s obviousness could keep this going on for hours.  
  
“What?! Where did you get that idea from?!” Luke asked, appalled.  
  
“I think I should just go.” Ashton said awkwardly, getting up.  
  
“Hey, you don’t have to leave just cause you’re sticking it in our brother dude. You could be like, his sugar daddy.” Ben assured. Luke went vermillion and his glare was harsh enough to melt ice.  
  
“Look Benjamin. Ashton and I are not, never were, and never _will_ be together, okay?” Luke made clear, clenching his fist. And Ashton felt his heart crack some.   
  
“Nice. See you guys around.” Were Ashton’s last bitter words as he exited the parlor. Ben and Jack gave Luke ‘nice job’ looks but the youngest boy just threw his ice cream cone away and said he was going for a walk. Sure he felt guilty for making Ashton feel like it was ridiculous to be dating him, but he’d had enough of his brothers teasing. That wasn’t even the worst of it. When Ashton wasn’t around, it was fifty times worse.

 

…

 

Maybe going to a bar wasn’t the best idea, but Ashton really needed a break from both work and his love life (or lack of one really) and drinking down the stress seemed great at the moment.

  
“You look like you’ve seen better days.” The bartender chuckles, a pretty little brunette with a cute black dress.

  
“I have. Just keep em coming.” He informed her, holding his glass up.

 

“Wanna talk about it? It’s a slow night and spilling to a stranger never hurt anybody.” She offered politely. Ashton mulled it over for about three seconds before nodding. The waitress returned the nod and grabbed a stool next to the young CEO.

 

“I’m Macy by the way.” She greets politely.

  
“Ashton, yes that Ashton as in Ashton Irwin.” He says with a chuckle when seeing her expression. She got over her excitement in time to put Ashton’s moodiness first.

  
“So, is it girl troubles?” She asks with a knowing look.  
  
“Boy troubles.” He corrects. The waitress giggles a bit and urges him to continue.

  
“I can’t even explain why really. I’ve only known the lad for two or three odd months. He’s got the locks of hair Golder than sunshine and eyes that shine with wonder of the world, but it’s like they’re hiding something. Not something bad…more like bitter. He’s certainly a complicated one, I’ll give him that.” Ashton chuckled, rotating his glass around and smiling somberly at the ice clacking against the sides.

 

“Sounds like a right mystery, this boy. He knows you have a thing for him?” She asks curiously.

 

“Oh he definitely knows. But I’m trying to get over him because it’s done no good for either of us. He doesn’t _do_ relationships.” Ashton muttered sourly, gulping down his drink and handing his glass to the other bartender to fill it up.

  
“He said that himself?” Macy asked seeming to piece something together in her mind.

 

“No, his brothers made it clear. And the fact that he I almost kissed him, but he blocked it made it _crystal_ clear how he felt.” Ashton said, eyes growing bloodshot from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

 

“Maybe you should lay off the drinking, yeah?” Macy suggests nervously. Ashton laughed at this as though it was the best joke of 2016.   
  
“Please. I’m responsible all the time. I deserve a day of letting go once in my lifetime.” Ashton justifies, starting on his fifth glass.  
  
“Well alright. But if you want to hear what I’ve got to say about this blonde boy of yours, I say he’s scared. How exactly did he ‘block’ his kiss?” She asks with a knowing tone. Ashton shrugged, scratching his slight stubble to recall what exactly happened that odd night.  
  
“He turned away so I kissed his cheek instead.” Ashton remembered.

  
“See! There’s hope yet!” Macy cheered. “If he really just wanted to be friends or didn’t want you kissing him, he’d have pushed you away and gotten angry. He probably just looked troubled and lost, yeah?” The brunette questioned like she solved some big mystery.   
  
“Well yeah, but…you don’t think…” Ashton trailed off, moving his empty glass around in a contemplating motion.  
  
“You never know Ashton. Give life a chance.” Macy insisted with a final shoulder tap as she went to serve other customers. Ashton thought about it for a few minutes and supposed he had the perfect amount of alcohol in his body to make this work, so he went for it. He reached for his phone and dialed the blonde he was slowly falling for, crossing his fingers that this would end well. 

 

 _“Ashton?”_ Luke’s voice asked quietly on the other line. Quiet and afraid mixed with an undertone of happiness that is. Ashton smiled small, thinking maybe Macy was right.

  
“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Can you meet with me?” He asked with shreds of hope.   
  
_“I-I don’t know Ashton. I’m a little busy and we just saw each other.”_ Luke replied wearily. Ashton felt hope sink, but he was still hanging on by a thread.

  
“Well then we can just talk on the phone, yeah?”  
  
_“Sure. Is everything okay?”_

“Everything’s fine Luke. I just…Luke why don’t you do relationships? Did something happen in the past?” Ashton asked carefully, not wanting to offend the blonde. He heard Luke suck in a deep breath at the question and waited anxiously for a response.  
  
_“If you called me for this then you’re wasting your time. I just don’t like you Ashton. You have to accept that.”_ Luke said finally.

 

“I have accepted that!” Ashton lied slightly. “But it’s not just me. Jack said you don’t really date anyone.” Ashton pressed.  
  
_“I don’t want to talk about this Ashton.”_ Luke snapped slightly, sounding on the verge of angry tears.  
  
“Luke, I only-

 

 _“If that’s all you wanted to say, I need to go.”_ Luke said, voice shaky. Ashton felt the thread snap and he went tumbling down the vortex of broken hearts headfirst.   
  
“Bye.” Ashton whispered brokenly, but it was a fruitless word seeing as Luke had long hung up.  
  
“How’d it go-oh honey.” Macy sighed, pulling Ashton into a hug.   
  
“You were wrong.” He informed her emotionlessly.  
  
“Maybe it’s something he’s not ready to explain?” Macy tried, but Ashton had had enough false hope for one failed romance.   
  
“I need a good lay is what I need.” Ashton declared, scanning the bar.   
  
“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Macy, biting her lip in doubt.   
  
“Nope, but I’m drunk and hot so why not?” He shrugged, making his way to some long haired blonde girl in a decently modest looking red dress. Ashton always had a thing for blondes and people in red.

  
“Hey.” He greets with a slur. The young woman looks up, her blonde hair caving around her face gorgeously. Ashton noted that her eyes were a pretty shaded of robin’s egg blue.  
  
“Hello.” She spoke softly, smiling something sweet.   
  
“I’m Ashton.” He says with a smirk, like he knows he’ll get exactly what he wants from her.  
  
“I’m Lucy.” She replies, and Ashton found himself frowning because she was wearing blush and couldn’t tell if she was actually blushing or not. He shrugged it off as unimportant and went back to more pressing matters.

  
“Don’t got a boyfriend do ya?” He asks.  
  
“Nope.” She answers simply, leaning closer to Ashton’s face. She smelled of lilacs and cherry blossoms. An odd combination, but not a bad one.

  
“What do you say we head back to my place, hm?” He offers, taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to it. She beamed at that and nodded quickly and they were off.

 

…

 

“Quit moping around just because you’re fighting with your boyfriend. It’s annoying.” Jack said after Luke hung up the phone with a certain CEO, flicking his forehead for good measure. The boy glared at Jack and swatted his arm away.

 

“I’m not in love with Ashton!” He shouted with rage lacing his voice.

 

“He never said with Ashton.” Ben pointed out, looking up from his book.  
  
“One, you weren’t a part of this conversation. Two, you know damn well it was implied. You guys never get off my case about him!” Luke shouted.  
  
“Luke, calm down. We’re only messing. If you don’t really like him, it shouldn’t bother you so much.” Jack says.  
  
“Well it does. You know how I feel about love and relationships and anything else like it.” Luke says flatly, eyes growing watery.   
  
“Luke, I know you’re hurt, but it’s been three years. I think it’s time you moved on.” Ben says patiently, closing his book shut and focusing fully on his baby brother.   
  
“How can I? It may have been three years, but my heart screams three days. Why don’t I feel any better Ben?” Luke asks, voice cracking in sadness and remorse.

  
“You have been Lukey. You’re just lying to yourself if you say you haven’t. Be honest with yourself, doesn’t Ashton make it feel a little better? Like the hole in your heart is healing?” Ben asks knowingly. Luke felt his cheeks heat up and his body started to warm up all over.  
  
“I-I don’t know.” Luke answers, feeling like it was the safest way to reply.  
  
“You need to admit it to yourself that Ashton makes you happy and you need to get over this fear of trusting someone with your heart again.” Ben advises.   
  
“Ben’s right Luke. What happened between you and… _him_ was a mistake that you won’t make again. Ashton’s not like that.” Jack adds.  
  
“Maybe.” Luke says undecidedly.  
  
“Give him a chance. He seems like a good guy.” Ben says, patting Luke on the shoulder before going back to his book.  
  
“He asked me why I don’t do relationships you know. That’s why he called.” Luke admits to Jack. 

  
“And you didn’t want to tell him.” Jack concludes.   
  
“He’ll only judge me and think I’m stupid. I can’t Jack. I like him too much for that to happen. And that scares me.” Luke admits. There was no point in lying anymore. He’d liked Ashton since the moment the CEO bumped into him at the company. His niceness was unmatchable and his friendly aura more so. The fact that he was hot was merely an unexpected bonus.   
  
“He won’t judge you. I’m a good judge of character and Ashton isn’t that kind of guy Luke. Ben’s got a point. You need to give him a chance.” Jack suggests.   


“Maybe I will.” Luke says, smiling a little wilder. Maybe he could move on. Maybe he could be happy again. Maybe he could dodge the mistakes he once made a time ago.

 

Then again…maybe not.

 

…

 

Ashton awoke with uncomfortable two somethings poking into his chest. He blinked his hazel eyes open to see boobs. What?

 

He sat up quickly and remembered his hookup from last night. Lucy was her name? Ashton wasn’t 100% sure, but he was sure that they did the deed if her nakedness and the used condom on the floor was anything to go by.

 

“Mm, you’re awake already?” A groggy and high pitched voice asked, triggering Ashton’s memory’s a bit from last night when he had her screaming his name endlessly. Wow. It might’ve been a while since he was in the game, but he still had it.   
  
“Uh, yeah. You’re still here.” He comments, not rudely but in a surprised way.   
  
“Oh…was this a…one time thing?” She asks, hurt making its home into her voice. Ashton widened his eyes at what that implied.   
  
“You mean…you wanted more?” He asked, clueless. She was clearly embarrassed as she jumped out of his bed and threw her dress on, tears leaking out of her eyes.   
  
“W-wait, what’s wrong?” He asks, scratching his head.   
  
“I thought you actually _liked_ me. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry. I’ll just leave.” She says, voice squeaky and face flustered. Ashton frowned.  
  
“Wait, I never said I didn’t like you. I just…I’m surprised you want more is all. Most people just leave before I wake up.” He answers honestly. Her blonde sex hair was pulled back as she tied it into a ponytail and processed his words.   
  
“So you’re some kind of manwhore?” She concludes, trying to laugh off the hurt.

  
“No, that’s not what I meant. I haven’t done something like this in a while, I just…I don’t know. I’ve got a ton of baggage babe.” He explains. Lucy smiled softly at that and held his larger than life hand in her own petite one.  
  
“Let me help you with that.” She offered, smiling sweetly. Ashton smiled back, loving the feeling of being wanted.

  
“You mean you’ll stick around?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

 

“If you’ll have me.” She giggles, tapping his nose.   
  
“I’d like that.” Ashton says, pulling her into a hug. She nosed his neck a bit and hummed in bliss.   
  
“Perfect. I would too. Now let me make us some killer breakfast and you can tell me all about that baggage.” She winked, skipping to the kitchen of Ashton’s apartment. The CEO smiled at her departing figure, feeling happier than usual. So what if he couldn’t have Luke? He had a curvy blonde beauty cooking him breakfast. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

 

Before he could really relish in the beginning of a domestic life, there was a knocking on his apartment door.   
  
“Were you expecting someone?” Lucy asked with her button nose wrinkled in confusion as Ashton headed to the door.   
  
“No actually. I have no idea who it is.” Ashton replied, running through his mind quickly if he’d scheduled a meeting and forgotten somehow.   
  
“Can I help-Luke?” Ashton asked, not expecting him. He would’ve been less surprised if it happened to be Santa.   
  
“Hey.” The blonde said weakly. He was adorned in a gray hoodie with his hands in the pockets and his legs bent slightly in that signature Lukey awkward way.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Ashton asked, not letting emotion slip into his voice. He’d officially moved on from the boy (not really, but no one had to know).

  
“I’m ready to talk…if you still want to.” Luke says, tone wavering onto insecure.   
  
“Um, I wouldn’t mind talking, but I’m a bit busy right now.” Ashton says, not sure how to explain that his one night stand turned out to be something that could possibly be long-term.  
  
“Oh! Um, I’m sorry to bother you.” Luke said, sounding defeated.  
  
“Listen, it’s not that I don’t want to talk, I just-

 

“Ash, who’s at the door?” Lucy’s voice rang, her presence being acknowledged as she skipped her way to where the pair were. Luke’s eyes widened at the curvy blonde and the blue in them seemed to dull a bit. Ashton could’ve sworn that’s how he looked when Luke blocked his kiss and rejected his date the first time.   
  
“Lucy, this is Luke. Luke, Lucy.” Ashton introduced with difficulty.   
  
“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Lucy greeted with a charming smile. Luke returned the smile as realistically as he could manage and shook the girl’s hand.  
  
“You two are…?” Luke trailed off, lib wobbling slightly.   
  
“Well nothing’s official yet, but I hope so.” Lucy giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to Ashton’s lips. Luke’s mouth went dry at that gesture and his fists clenched in his hoodie pockets, thankful that Ashton couldn’t see. He was a fool to think this would work. A fool to think Ashton could love him. A fool to think anyone could. He was Luke Hemmings, the problem child and loveless fool.  
  
“I’ll just leave.” Luke finally speaks, moving to leave, but being stopped by Ashton’s grip on his hoodie.   
  
“Wait.” The elder boy pleaded, looking guilty. Why? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t owe Luke anything. In fact, it brought him slight joy at the prospect of Luke being jealous even though that wasn’t what was happening. Luke made it clear that he didn’t like Ashton in any romantic fashion.   
  
“I would still like to talk to you sometime Luke.” Ashton says with a caring look. Luke shook his head.  
  
“There’s nothing left to say Ashton.” Luke whispered, leaving with those words hanging in the air.

 

**“Father, were you always such a drama queen?” Chase asked, but anyone could see he felt bad for Luke. Seeing someone you like with someone else hurt like a bitch. Luke scoffed, shaking his head.  
  
“Please. I was joking around. I wasn’t even jealous.” Luke said haughtily. Ashton chuckled at this and decided to have a bit of fun.   
  
“Oh really now? Because I heard that Lucy was actually back in town. Maybe I’ll go have lunch with her sometime.” Ashton said nonchalantly. Luke’s eyes narrowed, but fear was hidden beneath the dark demeanor he showed off.   
  
“You’re not going anywhere near that bi-bad person.” He stuttered, not wanting to curse in front of Elliot or Chase.**

**“I don’t know Lukey, she’s rather pretty, no?” Ashton teased, laughing internally at Luke’s fearful expression.**

**  
“She’s not really prettier than me is she?” Luke asked worriedly, insecurity surfacing, but not taking over. Elliot glared at his Papa and crossed him arms.**

**  
“Don’t be meant to Father.” Elliot demanded, jabbing his tiny seven year old finger at Ashton’s chest. Ashton gave his youngest son a fond look and pulled both him and Luke close.  
  
“No one’s prettier than you baby. Nobody compares to you. I have the best family a man could ever ask for.” Ashton promised, pressing kisses to both their foreheads. He then noticed Chase gagging.   
  
“Okay son, you can come in too.” Luke joked, making grabby arms at their oldest. Chase shook his head, claiming he was fine. But Luke wasn’t hearing it. He grabbed Chase and they all crushed each other for a big family hug. **

**“We’re not the Tanners.” Chase grumbled, but hugged his family back.  
  
“We’re better.” Ashton joked.  **

**“We have to wait until you finish the story again don’t we?” Elliot asked reluctantly.**

**  
“Yes honey. There’s chores to be started and work to be done.” Ashton said, dispersing the hug and going to change into proper work attire.  
  
“You two best get ready. We’re dropping you at Uncle Jack’s for the day.” Ashton called.**

**“Yeah! Uncle Jack can tell us some of the story then!” Elliot cheered.  
  
“Knowing him, he’ll make something up.” Chase snorted, but was excited as well.  
  
“Great, now get ready my little froggies.” Luke said, pushing them out of the room with a giggle. Elliot shrieked with laughter whilst Chase rolled his eyes, both boys leaving to get dressed. In the meantime, Ashton strutted out with his suit on and tie tied properly, looking sharp as ever. **

**“Have I ever told you that you look hot in a suit?” Luke asks with a sneaky smile.**

**  
“Have I ever told you that you look wrecked in the most delicious way when you limp?” Ashton retorted, smirking when Luke blushed.  
  
“Maybe.” Luke replied, slightly limping toward Ashton. The elder boy got the message and pulled Luke in for a passionate kiss as he licked his way into the blonde’s mouth. Luke moaned at the feeling and locked his arms around Ashton’s neck. Just as Ashton sucked on Luke’s tongue hotly however, the phone rang and Luke sighed as Ashton pulled away.   
  
“Sorry babe. Duty calls.” He says regretfully, pressing one final kiss to his husband’s lips before answering the phone with an authoritative tone. **

**  
Luke glanced at a photo of him and Ashton on their bedside table and smiled. Lucy was such a funny roadblock to think about now.  
  
Funny indeed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**“Go get your brother so we can tell the next part of the story.” Ashton pipes up. Chase let out an irritated huff that went away when Ashton sent him a stern look and he instantly raced off to fetch Elliot.**

**  
“You just love establishing authority, don’t you?” Luke asked, giggling at how scared Chase looked.**

****  
“Maybe.” Ashton winked. Soon enough, the two boys came racing into the living room. Chase settled in between Luke and Ashton whilst Elliot plopped himself in Luke’s lap.  


****  
“Are we getting into any good parts this time?” Elliot asked hopefully.  


**  
“Possibly.” Luke hinted, laughing when Elliot pouted, demanding for answers.**

“Hey Luke, how’d it go…oh no, what happened?” Jack asked, locking his phone and focusing fully on his baby brother. Those words caught Ben’s attention as well and he set his newspaper on the side table and walked over to where the other two were.

  
“Nothing happened.” Luke mumbled, face planting onto the couch dramatically.

  
“Aw Luke, c’mon. Talk to us.” Jack pleaded, picking Luke up and throwing him over his back.

  
“Put me down Jack.” Luke whined, voice cracking.

  
“Hey, ease up Jack. Give the guy some breathing room, he’s sulking.” Ben pipes up.

  
“M’not sulking.” Luke sulked, crossing his arms when Jack finally put him down on the couch.

  
“Sure buddy. Now tell us what happened.” Ben says.

  
“He was with some other girl.” Luke muttered. That shut the other two Hemmings boys up real quick. After a few fair beats up silence, Jack decided to ask.

  
“Are you sure it wasn’t just some hookup?”

 

Luke’s glare was enough of an answer.

  
“He might be on to something actually.” Ben adds, holding a finger up to make a point. Luke was about to scream, but Ben made him calm down. “Maybe he was just beat up because you were an asshole before basically and so that chick was his distraction. What did she look like?” Ben asks carefully.

  
“Beautiful. Long flowy blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Curvy figure.” Luke said, frowning deeper with every description.

  
“Luke…” Jack trailed off, glancing over at Ben who sported the same expression.

 

“That’s basically you minus the curves. He was trying to get you out of his head.” Ben explains when Luke kept his oblivious face.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Luke says, going back to sulking.

  
“Luke please. It’s the obvious answer and you’re dumb if you don’t believe it.” Jack says, getting elbowed by Ben for being insensitive.  


“Shut up.” Luke merely mumbled, head buried in his legs as he sat crouching in on himself.  


“Luke, if you don’t believe us, go confront Ashton. He’ll come clean in seconds. I feel it.” Ben insists.  


“What if you’re wrong?” Luke asks, looking up with innocent watery blue eyes. “What if he’s just ‘over’ me and is moving on? I’ll look desperate and stupid.” Luke says, fear coming into his voice.  


“Oh Lukey.” Ben says, sighing and engulfing the younger boy into a hug. “It’s okay to be scared.” Ben whispered into the younger boy’s hair.

  
“I’m fucking terrified.” Luke corrects, shaking in Ben’s hold.

  
“He’s not Riven. He’s a good guy Luke, I promise. I’ve talked to him.” Ben says, rubbing Luke’s back comfortingly.

  
“I can vouch for him too. He’s not a bad guy Luke.” Jack adds in softly, smiling in relief when Luke didn’t glare at him.

  
“What do I do?” Luke asks, composing himself.

  
“Well whenever you see him again, just tell him how you feel. Be honest. You don’t have to go into detail, but I’d give him a gist of what happened in your past. It’s better than he knows because I have a feeling he’ll understand.” Ben says.

  
“You don’t think it’ll scare him away?” Luke asks carefully.

  
“I don’t think so. Jack?” Ben asks.

  
“He won’t. If anything, he’ll coddle you. That guy’s nothing but a teddy bear.” Jack answers. Luke smiles small and nods.

 

“Alright. Next time I see him, I’m going to set things straight. Also, I’m allowed to be mad about that girl he slept with, right?” Luke asks, checking.

  
“Well…no. He thought he’d never have a chance with you. You’re allowed to be upset?” Jack offers. Luke frowned at that but had to admit that Jack had a point. He made it clear to Ashton that nothing would happen between them,

  
“Life sucks.” Luke announces.

  
“You knew that already. Now shape up and prepare what you’ll say to Ashton next time you see him.” Ben demands, straightening out his newspaper.

  
“Who knows when that’ll be?” Luke sasses, growing sour at the thought of Ashton and that stupid blonde girl he obviously slept with. Not a moment later, a knock sounded around their apartment.

  
“Something tells me that’s destiny.” Jack pipes up, winking at Luke who rolled his eyes.

  
“Well don’t just sit there Lucas, get the door.” Ben says once the knocking repeated. Grumbling nonsense, Luke slumped to the door and swung it open, widening his eyes when it actually turned out to be Ashton. He half expected it to be the pizza guy.

  
“What are you doing here?” Luke blurts, face heating up seconds after. ‘Nice job Hemmings. The guy you’re crushing on shows up and you make him feel as unwelcome as you did when you first met.’ he beats himself up.

  
“I’m sorry, I’ll just go.” Ashton sighs, face dropping at the blunt words. Luke bites his lip, throws a quick look to his brothers to see them narrowing his eyes at him, and raced after Ashton who just entered the elevator to go down.

  
“Luke?” Ashton asked in surprise just as he was moving to click the button to the bottom floor.

 

“That’s me.” The blonde answered weakly, rubbing his arm nervously.

  
“Why did you follow me?” Ashton asked curiously, smiling small.

  
“You came here. W-why?” Luke asked softly, chancing a look at the CEO that made his heart skip a beat quicker than usual.

  
“I don’t know.” Ashton answered, but also didn’t.

  
“That’s a lie.” Luke accuses, growing braver as he met gazes with the older boy head-on.

  
“What do you want me to say Luke? That I like you? That I want to take you on a date even though you’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want that? But then you get mad when you see me with another girl so that gives me hope as well as mixed signals because I can’t-

 

And Luke kissed him. Quite spontaneously at that. Meaning that it wasn’t planned. Meaning that Luke wasn’t thinking clearly when he did so. Meaning that he pulled away with the same scared look he had those few years ago.

  
“Luke? Are you okay?” Ashton asked, trying to wipe the smile from Luke kissing him off of his face. Luke didn’t answer, but rather hugged himself and shut his eyes closed.

  
“Ashton…I-I’m sorry.” He breathed, not opening his eyes.

  
“Sorry for what?” Ashton asked, growing dreadful.

  
“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Luke says, blinking his eyes open to see slightly angry hazel ones.

  
“You know what? Screw you.” Ashton mumbles, moving to leave the elevator. Before he could, Luke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Unfortunately, he forgot the Ashton was quite strong and pulling him back meant he practically pushed Luke against the wall and that didn’t do well to control the blonde’s urges.

  
“I-I it’s complicated Ashton.” Luke tries, face falling when Ashton shakes his head.

  
“It doesn’t need to be. Talk to me Luke. I like to think I’m understanding.” Ashton says defensively.

  
“I know you are…it’s just…you won’t see me as anything but a stupid kid after you know the truth about me.” Luke admits, moving his head down.    


“You don’t know that. I don’t know that. I don’t think seeing you as a kid is a bad thing Luke.” Ashton says comfortingly, placing a hand under Luke’s chin to lift it up.

  
“Maybe not, but you’ll definitely think lesser of me.” Luke insists, wobbling his lip slightly.

  
“I don’t think I could do that if I tried to Luke.” Ashton says soothingly, making Luke’s heart melt. He wanted to kiss Ashton again, but knew that wouldn’t solve anything.

  
“I…I’m divorced.” Luke reveals, gauging Ashton’s reaction. The CEO was in shock for one thing. Luke frowned when Ashton retracted his hand from his face.

  
“As in…you’ve been married?” Ashton asks, clarifying. Luke merely nodded, not trusting his words.

  
“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that.” Ashton chuckled lightly, giving Luke hope.

 

“That didn’t scare you off?” Luke asked.

  
“I’m still here.” Ashton points out goofily, not questioning Luke farther. He figured that the blonde didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“You’re insane Ashton Irwin.” Luke shakes his head, smiling.

  
“That makes two of us blondie.” Ashton winked, pulling Luke into a comforting embrace. Luke allowed himself to do something he promised he never would-he allowed himself to indulge. He hugged Ashton back and nuzzled his face into the older boy’s neck.

 

And sure they had a lot to discuss, but for now, they relished the feeling of each other's closeness.

 

**"Wait dad, someone's at the door!" Elliot cried out, rushing to the front of the house.**

**  
  
** **"Were you expecting someone?" Ashton asks Luke, furrowing his eyebrows.**

**  
  
** **"No, I don't think so. Come on, let's see who it is." Luke announces. The couple made their way to the door where Elliot excitedly opened it to reveal-**

 

BUM BUM BUM (To be continued)


End file.
